


Just a Kiss

by cherubiz



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, I dunno theyre making dinner, M/M, i guess? sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherubiz/pseuds/cherubiz
Summary: Hokuto is always cool and Tomoya is very in love.
Relationships: Hidaka Hokuto/Mashiro Tomoya
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Just a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not really sure what’s going on or when this takes place, but they live with each other. Maybe they're even married... either way both of them are graduated and on given name basis without honorifics. If that makes sense.

“Calm down, Tomoya. They’re just carrots.” Hokuto carefully slices carrots on a cutting board, focused completely on the task at hand.

And speaking of hands, Hokuto’s hand is wrapped over Tomoya’s. Tomoya lets Hokuto guide his hand as they slice vegetables together (mostly because his brain is short-circuiting and he can’t focus when Hokuto is around him and so close) without a word. 

Hokuto’s chin is comfortably nested on Tomoya’s shoulder, and Tomoya tilts his head to the side to watch his face. The light from the setting sun streams through the windows, and his face looks warm and bright. His eyes are clear and blue, and—ah, they’re looking directly into Tomoya’s. 

“Don’t get distracted. You might get hurt.” Hokuto’s hand (and Tomoya’s along with it) stills. “Actually… Let go of the knife.” The knife is gently set down, and Hokuto laces his fingers through Tomoya’s once they’re empty.

“Huh? Was it really that bad? I don’t know if you’re observant or if I’m just that obvious…” It was probably the latter. He did turn his head around when Hokuto was right next to him. How could anyone not notice that? Tomoya laughs lightly and leans back onto Hokuto’s chest.

Instead of responding, Hokuto moves his arms and wraps them around Tomoya’s waist. He hums and closes his eyes, nestling himself into the crook of Tomoya’s neck.

“Hokutooo…!” Tomoya’s face flushes and he rests his arms over Hokuto’s. “That’s not fair! How can you be so pretty, and sweet, and—and cool all the time? All we’re doing is preparing dinner and you look like a model… I can never focus when you’re around.” Well, he can focus. Just not on anything besides Hokuto.

Hokuto smiles. “Tomoya, it’s not like I’m doing anything different than usual.” He was right. They often cooked together whenever time allowed. They weren’t experts, but it was fun.

“Yeah, well… maybe not, but that’s because you’re always cool! My prince Hokuto is so cool I could faint right here in his arms!” It feels nice to be able to call Hokuto his. To call him his prince. 

Hokuto gently lifts a hand under Tomoya’s chin and tilts his head so they’re looking into each others’ eyes. “Then I would have to wake you with a kiss, right?” 

Tomoya freezes for a moment. He isn’t sure what to do. How can he say something like that so casually?! Tomoya blinks, and before he can think of a way to properly respond, he quickly kisses Hokuto.

They stare at each other in wide-eyed silence.

He turns bright red, and Tomoya rushes to cover his face. “Sorry! I just—I didn’t know how to answer, and you said—you mentioned a kiss! So I—”

Hokuto interrupts Tomoya with another kiss. “Calm down, Tomoya. It’s just a kiss.” 

(He says that as if his own face isn’t bright red too.)

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written in comic sans. Almost everything I write is originally written in comic sans.
> 
> Also this was originally for Capri so if you see this in the tags or something. Hi again


End file.
